Conventional base stations (e.g., cell sites) are configured to provide wireless coverage to mobile phones or other user equipment (UE) in a surrounding geographic service area. The service area for an individual base station can be adjusted according to a wide variety of facility equipment configurations or states. Such configurations of various facility variables can relate to a power level of broadcast signals, a sensitivity of received signals, a configuration of antennae included in the base station and so forth. For example, setting facility variables can affect the range of signals, thereby impacting the size and even the shape of an associated service area.
Typically, these configurations are set manually by a network engineer, site administrator or the like. Once set, the configuration is seldom, if ever, adjusted, since reconfiguration is conventionally also a manual process.